I'm With You
by Deliciously Delirious
Summary: Law's in a mess of trouble and fear, but Kid's there to pick him up. AU, high school, inspired by the song by Avril Lavgine, oneshot.


**I'm With You**

**WARNING! Story contains: OOCness, set in AU, some nasty homophobia. I guess you could say there's an OC. DISCLAIMER! The song "I'm With You" belongs to Avril Lavgine and _One Piece _belongs to Oda.**

**Hello everyone! It's me! Okay, so this fic is AU and inspired by the song "I'm With You" (see above for artist). KidxLaw, just some sad fluff. Something for the holidays, came up with it last night. It's a oneshot, kinda Christmassy. **

**Enjoy~!**

Trafalgar Law didn't want to move from his icy seat. Tears dripped from his face onto his borrowed suit, which was already soaked by the half-frozen slush he was curled up in.

It had been the winter formal at his high school, and it was usually celebrated with as much vigor a senior prom. Law had asked his dad for an old dinner jacket and a ride for him. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend on the small bridge that linked the school parking lot and the streets and walk together into the gymnasium. It was also supposed to be a dry evening with just a low of 40 degrees.

It was now at least half that, and his father had been gone for ages. In reality, his "girlfriend" was just to fool others. Law didn't like girls as much as he wished he did, so he asked the school beauty queen to the bash. He was more infamous than popular, with his wispy goatee and quadruple earrings and almost uncaring attitude. He kept all the nervousness and denial locked away where nobody would find it, but it all came rushing out when he received one certain text message:

_Just found out you're gay. Everyone knows now so don't talk to me EVER AGAIN. Go die freak._

It was from the girl he asked out. Oh, God, how did she find out? What was he going to do? She had a reverse-harem of dumb jocks and thugs who would cater to her every whim, and that probably included beating Law half to death. He had no idea she was a hardcore homophobe.

So there he was, sobbing at his situation. The raven-haired student was doomed to suffering alone, since everyone who knew him probably hated him. No one wanted to help him, given that cars were passing him by as he wept on the sidewalk—they probably heard the news as fast as possible. When people stopped passing him by, music and cheers could be heard from the south side of the school, showing that the celebration had already begun. That and the tingling numbness in Law's hands and feet indicated that he had been outside too long.

"What are you doing out here?" a deep voice asked from behind him. Law jumped from the snow that had gathered around him in fear, almost landing him in the road.

It was Eustass Kid, delinquent extraordinaire. Before he could react, the massive redhead had pulled Law to his feet, wrapped his own furry winter coat around him and tucked him away in his arms. Tears and some snot still dribbled down Law's cheeks, but he was too confused to do anything about it. "W-What are y-you d-doing?" he stuttered, half from the cold and half from the ever-continuing blubberfest he was going through.

"Getting your ass outta the cold," Kid responded firmly but gently. He had been walking around the building in search of Law, worried out of his mind. His motives? Love, of course. The redhead always had his eye on the sobbing teen in his arms and was worried when he didn't show up for the dance. Finding out his crush was indeed gay was bittersweet for Kid. "Hey. Listen."

"Huh?" Law looked up at his savior, only to have some rather soft lips press against his chapped ones. It wasn't heavy, just enough to quiet Law. He stayed silent as the instigator pulled away smiling softly.

"I like you. I love you, and you shouldn't ruin that pretty face of yours with so much sadness," Kid whispered, true passion showing in every fiber of his being.

It was so strange to Law. Kid was a brute who cared for no one but the hooligans he hung out with, so why the hot fuck would he be nice to Law? Whatever. At that moment, the smaller student didn't care who it was who rescued him.

"Kid…" he breathed, trying not to choke up. "Thank you for c-coming for m-me. I don't th-think I know why, b-but I'm h-happy," Law fell asleep, exhausted by the tears. Kid sighed and began to walk to his car. His new friend and maybe more was going to need to warm up. Fresh clothes couldn't hurt either.

"I'm sorry this happened. I promise I'll protect you."

**Kinda abrupt ending, but I would have kept going if I hadn't stopped there. Took me about five or six tries until I liked it! Hardest thing I've done in ages... One with Jewelry Bonney, another with a confession, oh, the list goes on. I chose to stick to the song as well as I could. **

Please Review! 

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! X3**


End file.
